powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Force-Field Generation
The ability to project powerful fields of manipulated energy. Sub-power of Force-Field Manipulation. Also Called * Barrier Generation * Flyrogenesis * Deflection Field * Protection Bubbles * Ray Shields * Shielding Capabilities User is able to create a shield, wall, or a field to protect themselves, with varying appearances and materials. The fields can be formed from energy, elements, shaped from from the environment, or formed by manipulating smaller items to form a greater whole. Force-fields are not impenetrable and can usually be removed by energy drain or extreme force. Some users are also able to throw shields away from themselves or to catch things with them, while other users may be able to mold them into any shape. Applications *Create Force-fields for protection from physical attacks and/or energy attacks. **Create specific force-fields to prevent things from leaving/entering. **Create an area for breathing where doing so can be dangerous, allowing navigation through toxic gas or vacuum. *Create force-field inside an object or person, and expand the force-field so that the object or person explodes. *Assimilation Shield *Binding *Energy Constructs **Force Armor Generation *Ergokinetic Combat *Force-Field Combat *Platform Creation **Limited Flight by using a force-field and levitating it. **Matter Surfing using force-fields *Wall Generation Variations *Electrical Force Field *Magnetic Force-Field *Psioplasmic Field Generation *Psychic Force-Field Generation *Spatial Force-Field Generation Associations *Defense Powers *Elemental Wall Generation *Force-Field Manipulation *Wall Generation Universal Differences Some universes consider Energy Constructs to be the building block of force-fields. Limitations *May be limited on size/shape/time their barriers can take. *May not be able to maintain barriers under stress. *Attack on barriers may cause equivalent damage to users mind or body. *May require concentration. *Some targets may not be held in or contained by barriers. *Some targets may be immune to barriers restrictions. *Airtight barriers may cause asphyxiation from prolonged use. *Weak against users with Shield Break and Defense Break. *May block only certain types of attacks. Known Users Cartoons Comics Films Manga/Anime Video Games Known Objects *Kanohi Hau (Bionicle) *Amulet of Protection (Charmed) *Eye of Aghbar (Charmed) *Flying Saucer (Earth vs the Flying Saucers) *The Bubbler (Splatoon) *DJ Octavio's Octobot King (Splatoon) *Guardian Amulet (WITS Academy) Known Locations *Magic School (Charmed) *Upper Regions (Charmed) *Disney Castle (Kingdom Hearts series); wards off dark forces *Konohagakure (Naruto) *The southern region (Oz the Great and Powerful) *The Mines (The Secret Circle); wards off dark witches *Alicante (Shadowhunter Chronicles); wards off demons Gallery Cartoons Gwen_mana_012.png|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) Twilight Sparkle Protective Bubble.png|Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) creating a protective bubble. Bloom 1.png|Bloom (Winx Club) Foo_Field.PNG|Yin (Ying Yang Yo) using Foo Field. Comics Samda 99.JPG|Samda the Invulnerable (The 99) can create a force field that protects her, and anyone near her, from all harm. Bunnie D'Coolette generating force-field.jpg|Bunnie D'Coolette (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Nicole_Spark_of_Life.png|Nicole the Holo-Lynx (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) can create barriers of energy while in her hard-light hologram from. 146732_std.jpg|Invisible Woman (Marvel Comics) 300px-Magneto.jpg|Magneto (Marvel Comics) 180px-X-Men Vol 1 50 Textless.jpg|Polaris (Marvel Comics) File:Unus_the_untouchable.jpg|Unus the Untouchable (Marvel Comics) proving he is untouchable via forcefield. Instashield.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Comic) vibrates air molecules around his body at high speeds to create his "Insta-Shield." Films Violet Parr's force field.jpg|In addition to turning invisible, Violet Parr (The Incredibles) can create force fields strong enough to deflect bullets and physical attacks. 0000as29n1rwgxwjo4250.gif|The five Smile! Cures (Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Friends of the Future) creating a huge rainbow shield. Literature GK.jpg|Gregory Kennedy (The Young Guardians) can produce force fields that are strong enough to withstand potent missile attacks. Live Action TV Buffy705 223.jpg|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) using a force field. WyattForceField.gif|Wyatt Halliwell (Charmed) could generate powerful force fields even as a child. 640px-Orb_Shield_6.png|Paige Matthews (Charmed) creates a orb shield to repel demons. Dalek_shield.jpg|Daleks (Doctor Who) are surrounded by a force field that can melt bullets before they hit them. Tyzonn_force-feild.jpg|Tyzonn's (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive) Mercury force-field. Sky_using_his_forcefeild.jpg|Sky Tate (Power Rangers S.P.D.) using his force field. Manga/Anime Takizawa_Yuuta.jpg|Takizawa Yuuta (Alive: The Final Evolution) can form force-fields that seal off an entire area in another dimension. TheShield.jpg|Sakura using The Shield card (Cardcaptor Sakura) Super_17_Absorption_Barrier.png|Super 17 (Dragon Ball GT) has a special energy absorption barrier installed in him, absorbing energy attacks to increase his own strength, even the 10x Kamehameha. BrolyShield.jpg|Broly (Dragon Ball Z) Goku Energy Shield.jpg|Goku (Dragon Ball Z) generating an energy shield. 0HVH1r4ftabo5500.gif|Cure Egret & Cure Bloom (Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star) making a double coated shield in New Stage. Naraku_Teleports_to_Hakudoshi's_Barrier.png|Naraku and Hakudōshi (InuYasha) can both form powerful barriers. Kekkaishi-kekkaishi-15459838-576-360.jpg|Yoshimori and Tokine (Kekkai) forming barriers. Konoha_Barrier.png|Konohagakure (Naruto) is surrounded by a sensory barrier. Ranke's_Plasma_Ball.png|Ranke (Naruto) using Plasma Ball to generate an electrical barrier around herself. Bari_Bari_no_Mi_Infobox.png|Bartolomeo (One Piece) is able to create both invisible and visible barriers with the powers of his Barrier Barrier Fruit. Mint Shield.gif|Cure Mint (Yes! Pretty Cure 5) using Mint Protection. Chaos_Shield.png|Player Killer of Darkness (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using the Chaos Shield in combination with Castle of Dark Illusions to cast a barrier to defend his army of dark monsters. This unfortunately trapped them when the castle fell, massacring them all. Video Games 640px-Armaldo_Protect.png|Armaldo (Pokemon) using Protect Black_Shield.png|Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) using Black Shield. Bubbler.png|When activated, the Bubbler (Splatoon) creates an impenetrable force-field that can be shared with teammates. Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio's (Splatoon) Octobot King generates a force-field... Octavio_shield.png|...only visible up close, that not only protects Octavio from Agent 3's ink but also impedes Agent 3's progress. 640px-BowserShieldSSB4.png|All combatants (Super Smash Bros.) are capable of generating a temporary force-field known as "Shield" Category:Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Generation Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Constructs Category:Defensive Abilities Category:EM waves-Based powers Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Projection Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Gravity-Based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries